


Мушкетеры. Альтернативная концовка

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), RoksiG



Series: Челлендж Dumas Filmz 2020 [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Fan Comics, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Single work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Перевод стрипа-альтернативной концовки Мушкетеры 2014, 1 сезон.Уж слишком "поэтичны" слова Атоса в каноне, так что... Вот вам непоэтичная версия)))
Series: Челлендж Dumas Filmz 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Мушкетеры. Альтернативная концовка

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на оригинал](https://www.deviantart.com/ladyslyofcastelmore/art/The-Musketeers-alternative-ending-450021044)  
> Разрешение получено.

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/08/01/1a80583d763131938a673860037c2f31.jpg)


End file.
